La délivrance
by girlcameleon
Summary: Un kidnaping qui se finit en histoire d'amour. Iruka retrouvera t'il sa libertée ?
1. Chapter 1

A mon plus grand regret, les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont au createur de Naruto. T-T

**Chapitre un**

C'était un beau jour d'été dans la ville de Konoha.

Hatake Kakashi descendait dans un palace du nom de Kitsune. C'était un homme richissime, mystérieux et beau ( interdiction de baver, c'est pas propre et après, il faut nettoyer). Il possedait des cheveux argentés coiffés en épouventail et un oeil gris comme un soir d'orage L'autre était caché par un bandeau et le reste de son visage par un masque ( comment savoir s'il est beau alors? Et bah croyez-moi ). Il avait 26 ans. Il arriva et demanda à la réception sa suite ( genre: je suis un gros riche et je me paye des suites de luxe ^^ ) et il allait monté quand le patron arriva. Un type très louche, semblable à un serpent.

- Bonjour M. Hatake, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour ici. S'il vous faut quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

Kakashi regarda un instant l'homme et lui répondit sur un ton plein d'ennui :

-Ce sera comme d'habitude M. Orochimaru, comme d'habitude...

Et sur ces mots, il monta dans sa suite.

Quelques minutes après qu'il se soit installé, il entendit des bruits venant du couloir. Il perçudes jurons et une sorte de bagarre. Puis on frappa à sa porte et Orochimaru rentra avec deux colosses. Ils maintenaient un jeune homme qu'ils amenèrent directement au lit, l'y attachèrent puis sortirent.

-M. Hatake, voilà un nouveau, vous aurez l'honneur et le privilège d'être sa première fois. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Et l'espèce de serpent parti, laissant Kakashi avec un jeune homme qui le regardait avec haine et dégout. Il était jeune, les cheveux bruns et longs atteignaient ses épaules et des yeux couleurs noisettes. Une fine cicatrice lui traversait le visage, elle semblait récente. Il avait l'air fragile et épuisé. Il avait dû être battu. Des hématomes étaient présents sur ses bras et son torse **.**

Kakashi alla s'asseoir à côté de lui mais à distance raisonnable. Le jeune avait essayé de le frapper avec ses pieds. Il le regarda encore et lui parla.

- Alors comme ça tu es nouveau. Tu es si mignon que tu vas vite te faire des habitués, ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi. Sauf si tu bats tous tes clients, là, Orochimaru va te faire une vie d'enfer.

Le jeune le regarda avec encore plus de dégout et lui répondit avec colère.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Ça ne vous gène pas de dire ce genre de choses ?! Je refuse d'être un objet sexuel et je me fiche du reste de ma vie. Ce serpent peut me la pourrir autant qu'il veut, ça ne changera rien.

Ensuite,il se mit à pleurer malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Kakashi en profita pour le détacher sans qu'il ne le remarque et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

- Allo la réception, je voudrais commander à manger. Hum, comme d'habitude ( c'est un habitué).

Il raccrocha et un mouvement sur sa droite le fit se tourner. Le jeune avait essayé de le frapper pour s'enfuir mais il l'avait bloqué et plaqué contre le sol.

- Lâchez moi, mais lâchez moi ! L' Hatake rigola sous son masque face à cette scène.

- Je veux bien mais n'essaye plus de me frapper, d'accord ? Sinon je sévirai. Et sur le coup, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps du jeune homme et celui-ci hoqueta de douleur. Le brun lui murmura un léger oui et l'argenté le relâcha en lui disant d'aller se laver. Le brun ne bougeant pas, il le prit par le bras aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait et l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Voilà un peignoir pour t'habiller aprè tout le temps que tu veux. Je t'appellerai pour manger.

Il allait sortir quand il lui demanda son nom.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire ? Vous autres ne vous en inquiétez jamais il me semble, on est que des jouets...

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase que Kakashi le plaqua contre le mur.

- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne t'ai pas violé. Je te permets de prendre un bain et de pouvoir manger. Si j'étais comme les autres, tu serais déjà depuis longtemps sur le lit en train de gémir.

Le brun le regarda longuement avec peur puis regarda le sol et lui dit son nom en tremblant.

- I ... Iruka... Je m'appelle Iruka.

- Bien, moi c'est Kakashi. Ne l'oublie pas d'accord.

Le jeune Iruka acquieça en silence et Kakashi le laissa tranquillement se laver. L'homme aux cheveux style épouvantail reçu le groom service et donna un pourboire généreux à notre groom qui ne cessait de le remercier . Après il attendit quelques minutes et appela Iruka. Celui-ci arriva gêné d'être en peignoir devant cet individu qui pouvait être doux oudur en quelques secondes seulement. Hatake lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre à la table et il lui obéit. Le gris lui servit à manger et lui recommanda de tout finir. Il lui obéit encore pour éviter à de le mettre en colère.

_a suivre !!!!!_

Merci a Chokella de m'avoir aider à comprendre pour savoir poster les fics.

Merci merci merci. 

Merci aussi a vous de venir prendre le temps de lire ma fic ^^

Au passage truc avec un K c'est ma marque de fabrique ( non mais j'aime ecrire ce mot ainsi)

Chuu j'attend vos avis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le dîner se passa en silence. Iruka gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas voir Kakashi qui, lui, le dévorait du regard.  
Il faut dire qu'Iruka lui avait tapé dans l'oeil ( l'expression et pas quand il se débattait ). Tout à fait son genre ( physiquement). Il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire juste après avoir pris sa douche ( on ne change pas notre pervers international voyons). Il finit son repas et déclara à Iruka:

- Je vais me laver. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la clée sur moi. Je ne pense pas que tu viendrais la prendre pendant que je serais sous la douche et puis, tu n'as pas devêtementpour partir. Il lui dit cela sur un ton calme et on voyait que ça le faisait rire ( enfin on devinait).

Iruka le regarda et son visage vira du rouge au blanc. Kakashi le laissa donc pour aller se laver ( désolé mais je n'ai pas pu entrer et je me rattraperai plus tard pour ses fans).  
Iruka attendit un instant et essaya quand même de forcer la porte pour partir. Il regarda aussi par le balcon, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Il se terra dans un coin, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Il attendit enfin que l'autre sorte pour essayer de lui prendre la clé et de fuir.  
Kakashi sortit de la salle de bain seulement vêtu de son peignoir. Il s'attendait à tout moment qu'Iruka lui tombe dessus. Le brun ne se laisserait pas faire donc il devina qu'Orochimaru avait dû le "recruter"à sa façon. Il entra dans le salon et découvrit le jeune recroquevillé dans un endroit.

- Et bah, tu préfères le sol à un bon lit ? Aller viens ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu ne veux pas que ta première fois se passe en douceur ? Parce que si c'est ainsi, je vais m'amuser. Ses paroles le faisait rire. Il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise, il mettrait le brun en colère. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

- Venez donc me chercher si vous tenez tellement à m'avoir dans votre lit.

Kakashi rit un peu plus et le brun se crispa. L'argenté le regarda alors et s'approcha de lui. Iruka se releva et essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme. Il arriva à le frapper mais le gris fut une fois de plus bien supérieur à lui. Il l'attrapa et pour lui attacher les mains, il prit la ceinture du peignoir de notre pauvre Iruka. Il lui noua les mains dans le doset le mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet et le lâcha sur le lit.  
Il profita de la belle vu qu'il avait. Iruka était allongé et le peignoir ouvert ne cachant qu'en parti son intimité. Iruka le remarqua et vu le regard lubrique de Kakashi. Il commença alors à trembler et à le supplier. Il essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme comme il le pouvait. Mais Kakashi lui attrapa une cheville et l'attira contre lui. Il retira son masque Et l'embrassa alors en profitant du fait qu'Iruka le suppliait. Il colla sa langue contre la sienne et joua avec elle pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut un baiser sauvage. Il voulait connaître le moindre recoin de la bouche du plus jeune. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à coller sa langue contre celle d'Iruka qui essayait de le repousser.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il regarda longuement Iruka qui était essoufflé par le manque d'air.  
En reprenant son souffle, Iruka profita de cet intermède pour observer le plus vieux.

Il était magnifique. Sa mâchoire avait des traits fins comme pour recevoir des caresses ( que ses fans lui administraient sans problème) et on voyait qu'il était le genre d'homme qui obtenait ce qu'il souhaitait.  
Son nez était assez petit mais mignon quand même. On avait aussitôt envie de le caresser dès qu'on le voyait. Il ressemblait à un Apollon.  
Avant qu'Iruka ne sans rende compte, Kakashi le réembrassa mais plus doucement cette fois. Iruka se débattit surtout moins dès que Kakashi commença à balader ses mains sur son corps. Il sentit ses barrières se briser devant tant de douceur ( ( au niveau du visage de son "amant" et aux caresses. Attendez la suite ^^).  
Kakashi commença alors à défaire les liens de son captif et il entreprit de lui faire subir la suite de son programme.

Kakashi rompit le baiser et regarda Iruka. Celui-ci avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Mais quand la main de son tortionnaire s'approcha dangereusement de son intimité, il prit peur et recommença à le supplier. Kakashi se pencha alors près de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Si tu me dis comment tu es arrivé ici et tout ce que tu as subi, je m'arrête. Sinon, je continue.

Iruka un peu choqué par cette demande lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Je travaille pour ... le conseil de la ville. Ça fait des mois que je cherche des preuves contre Orochimaru. Le maire pense qu'il a un réseau de prostitution et que pour l'alimenter, il "recrute" de force en enlevant de jeunes personnes. Et vu comment tu te démènes pour ... enfin tu vois...

Iruka plus que surprit le regarda un bon moment puis lui répondit.

- Mes ... Mes parents ont eu des problèmes d'argents et ils en devaient à Orochimaru ... Il a accepté... Enfin décidé de l'oublier mais il m'a emmené avec lui dans un bâtiment où il y a d'autres personnes. Je dois y retourner, je pense, quand vous partirez demain pour la journée, et ils me ramèneront sur la demande de quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme se mit à trembler.

- S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas y retourner, je vous en prie. Je ...

Kakashi le serra contre son torse comme pour le consoler. Il réfléchissait. Comment faire pour sortir le brun ( il a eu, nous dirons... un coup de foudre, mais il ne le dira pas ) d'ici sans faire un scandale ?

Puis, l'idée lui vint facilement.

- Je vais te sortir de là mais tu vas faire ce que je dirais, d'accord ?

Iruka acquiesça et écouta l'argenté qui l'avait détaché. L'idée était très simple. L'Hatake laissa Iruka dormir sur le lit, lui se contenta du canapé, malgré la demande du brun. Le lendemain, Kakashi appela la réception et demanda à voir le patron. Ce fut un Orochimaru inquiet qu'il reçut dans sa suite.

- M Hatake que puis-je pour vous?

- Combien voulez-vous pour le jeune que vous m'avez livré hier soir ? ( et oui il est direct notre argenté international ^^ )

Orochimaru regarda son client comme si celui-ci était un martien.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous l'acheter, il n'est qu'un simple jouet. Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt particulier pour lui.

- Il m'intéresse et c'est tout. Le ton employé était dur et ne supportait pas de réponse négative.

Orochimaru lui demanda,une somme bien faible par rapport à la beauté que le jeune brun aurait pu lui rapporter. L'argenté lui signa un chèque et lui déclara qu'il partait dans la matinée.Le serpentparti.  
Kakashi, quand la porte fut fermée alla retrouver le jeune Iruka qui dormait paisiblement dans le grand lit.  
Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait amené à cet effet et le contempla.  
Il n'y avait plus de traces de peur, de soucis sur son magnifique visage. Il se retint de retracer sa fine cicatrice.  
Il faut croire que le jeune lui plaisait réellement.

**A suivre !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Iruka se réveilla. Il se redressa et voulu s'étirer mais une violente douleur le cloua au lit et il étouffa ses larmes dans l'oreiller. Kakashi qui l'avait regardé se précipita à son chevet.

- Où as-tu mal ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

Iruka se redressa plus doucement et le regarda, avant de lui répondre.

- Ca va, je n'ai pas trop mal, ça ma juste surpris sur le coup. Il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux et malheureusement pour lui Kakashi le devina.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dès que l'on sort d'ici je t'emmène au bureau, tu leur diras ce que tu m'as raconté hier et après je t'emmène près d'un médecin. Tu veux déjeuner ? Ensuite, je te prêterai des affaires pour que tu puisses sortir avec autre chose qu'un peignoir. Tu risques de flotter un peu dedans mais c'est mieux que rien.

Il faut dire qu'Iruka n'est pas très gros. Il est mince comme une liane ( désolée pour cette comparaison mais comme il a une peau assez mate, ça m'est venu à l'esprit et je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier donc je l'ai mis ^^')  
Kakashi fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un pantalon et une chemise. Iruka les prit et alla dans la salle de bain se changer. L'argenté en profita pour commander à manger. Ils déjeunèrent puis partirent, laissant derrière eux un Orochimaru en sursis.

Kakashi avait amené notre jeune brunet à la mairie de Konoha. Il s'était presenté a l'accueil et il l'avait entrainé dans une série de couloirs pour le faire patienter devant la porte d'un grand bureau. Iruka n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que l'argenté l'appelle pour le rejoindre. Il entra et vu une femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années derrière un bureau. Elle lui souria et lui fit signe et s'asseoir.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsnuade, je suis le maire de Konoha. Kakashi m'a tout raconté, mais j'aimerai savoir votre histoire. Ibiki qui est juste derrière vous va vous poser des questions. Répondez-y s'il vous plait, avec sincérité car nous pourrions arrêter Orochimaru.

Iruka se retourna et découvrit un homme menaçant ( par son aura ) ayant des grandes cicatrices qui lui balafraient son visage.

- Bonjour. Quelques formalités avant tout. Votre nom, prénom, date de naissance et bien sûr votre adresse.

-Umino Iruka, je suis né le 26 mai 1987. J'habitais chez mes parents au 75 rue des Commerces.

-Votre métier ?

-Je suis en dernière année d'étude pour devenir professeur.

-Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé chez Orochimaru?

Flash Back

Un soir Iruka rentrait tranquillement de ses cours et arrivé chez lui, il vit une magnifique Royce dans la cour. Intrigué il rentra quand même chez lui. Il atteignit le salon quand il percuta quelqu'un qui en sortait.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, grogna quelqu'un.

Cet inconnu ressemblait à un serpent. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs. Celui-ci le détailla et un sourire pas très catholique ( désolée pour les croyants) vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Iruka eut un frisson d'angoisse qui lui parcourra la colonne vértebrale. Il s'excusa et parti dans sa chambre. Quelques instant plus tard, il entendit une dispute entre un inconnu et son père. Il était question d'un achat que cette voix inconnue voulait réaliser et dont son père refusait. Il n'y repensa plus. Quelques mois après, l'entreprise de son père faisait faillite. Ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire puis l'inconnu de l'autre soir frappa à leur porte. Iruka les espionna et apprit que ce type voulait l'acheter. Ses parents refusèrent mais Orochimaru ( et oui c'est lui) insista en leur disant que leurs soucis n'existeraient plus après. A la fin, les parents dirent à Orochimaru de partir et qu'ils se débrouilleraient sans lui. Mais ce type ne voulut rien savoir. Il leur dit qu'Iruka lui appartiendrait bientôt.

Trois jours après, Iruka rentrait chez lui quand il revu la Royce dans le jardin. Mais à peine rentrer qu'un type le saisi par le bras et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge.

- Kiminaro ne l'abîme pas trop, s'il te plaît.

Orochimaru était dans le salon face à ses parents livides.

- Amène-le.

Iruka résista comme il pût et il se retrouva avec une profonde entaille sur le nez comme mise en garde.

- Tu vois petit, grâce à toi, tes parents vont vivre. Ils me devaient beaucoup d'argent suite à la faillite de l'entreprise de ton père qui, au passage, était de la part de mes associés. Enfin, comme on dit, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

Iruka ressentit une pression au niveau de sa nuque et sombra dans les ténèbres. Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures après. Il était enfermé dans une salle sombre. Des hommes arrivèrent et comme il se débattait, le frappèrent, et l'amenèrent à Kakashi.

Fin du flash Back

Tsunade le regarda avec de la compassion. Ibbiki, lui, nota ce qui l'intéressait puis le regarda :

- Vous êtes un témoin important, grâce à votre déclaration vous nous permettez d'avoir un mobile pour arrêter cette ordure. Kakashi veillera sur vous en attendant son jugement. Il se peut qu'il veuille ce venger sur vous et vous faire taire d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Iruka regarda Kakashi avec un mélange d'horreur et de méfiance (Il est vrai que vu ce qu'il lui a fait, il a de quoi se méfier). Sur ces mots, le maire les libéra et Kakashi attrapa Iruka par un bras et le tira vers le taxi qui arrivait.

- Lachez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

- Desolé, mais je t'emmène voir un médecin, après je te ramène chez moi en attendant le reste.

Et sur ces mots, le voyage jusqu'au médecin se fit dans le plus grand silence. L'argenté attendit que le brun ressorte du cabinet du médecin. Quand il arriva enfin, c'est limite s'il ne se précipitait pas sur lui.

- Alors ?

- Il n'a pas grand chose, une côté de cassée et de nombreux hématomes mais sa blessure sur le nez n'est pas infectée. Quelques jours de repos et il ira beaucoup mieux.

Le médecin rentra dans son cabinet, laissant Iruka une fois de plus, seul avec Kakashi. Ils se mirent en route vers l'appartement du plus vieux. Le plus jeune gardait le silence depuis le départ de la mairie. Ce qui énervait Kakashi mais pour ne pas brusquer encore plus le jeune Iruka. Il lui demanda subitement :

- Tu sais ce que signifie ton prénom?

Le plus jeune le regarda perplexe et lui répondit qu'il signifiait Dauphin en Chinois ( et oui je me suis renseignée) et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait le savoir.

- Juste pour te faire parler. Et ça marche. Le mien signifie épouvantail si ça t'intéresse, lui dit-il en souriant ( enfin on le devine ^^'). Ce qui énerva le beau brun. Cet homme, pensa-t-il, avait le don de l'énerver et de lui faire peur quand il le voulait. Mais il pouvait aussi être très doux comme il lui avait montré hier soir. A cette pensée, il vira au rouge. Non, il ne devait pas y penser.

- Ça va , tu es tout rouge ? s'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Je n'ai rien, ça va très bien.

Au bout de trente minutes à pied et de déliage de langue ( non ils n'en sont pas encore au roulage de pelle desolée de cette attente), ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Kakashi. L'argenté invita le brun à rentrer en premier. L'appartement était simple et joli. L'épouvantail lui fit une visite et après lui déclara de faire comme chez lui.

Le temps du jugement , Iruka resta 5 mois avec Kakashi.  
Cinq mois pendant lesquels ils apprirent à se connaître et à oublier le "petit accident" du soir de leur rencontre. Oublier, non mais vous plaisantez j'espère. Kakashi, au fil du temps, apprécia de plus en plus le plus jeune. Il adorait sa voix, ses mimiques mais surtout le fait qu'on pouvait facilement voir en lui. Il avait envie de le protéger et de l'avoir pour toujours avec lui ( En clair, il en est amoureux). Il était un peu triste de ne pas avoir continué la dernière fois. Dans quelques un de ses rêves, il s'y revoyait, en train de le déshabiller et de pouvoir continuer. Il se réveillait alors et était dans ces moments " d'excitations", heureux que le plus jeune dorme à côté, dans une autre chambre.

Quant au plus jeune, il réussi à comprendre le comportement de l'argenté, celui-ci adorait l'embêter. Au début, il fut dur de ne pas répondre à ses gamineries mais à la fin, il se contrôla bien mieux, embêtant à son tour le plus vieux. Grâce à la mairesse et à la protection de Kakashi, il avait pu reprendre ses cours. Orochimaru était en prison en attendant le procès et il ne se passait rien contre lui. Au début, il avait quand même eu du mal à s'habituer à vivre dans la maison de l'épouvantail, vu comment il prenait soin de son espace, encore heureux qu'il était là, c'était beaucoup plus vivable ( et oui Kakashi et le ménage, ça fait deux ^^).  
Dès les premiers jours, Kakashi lui avait demandé de le tutoyer mais ils auraient été encore plus proches et lui se le refusait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais être près de l'autre lui procurait une sensation étrange proche du bien-être ( en clair, il en est amoureux mais refuse de le croire). Enfin il ne l'appela plus , ce qui, pour l'argenté, était une progression.

Il avait dû attendre quand même un mois entier à ne rien faire ce qui l'énervait énormément. L'argenté était quand même plein de bonnes attentions avec lui et c'était dur pour notre apprenti professeur de se contrôler des fois. Mais plus il y repensait, plus il se demandait ce qu'était que cette sensation.

A suivre 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Kakashi-san, ça ne vous gène pas si je rentre tard ce soir, mes cours se terminent plus tard en vu des examens.

- Non pas du tout mais je viendrai te chercher. Le procès est pour bientôt. Et on ne sait jamais.

Le brun rougit face à l'attention de Kakashi envers lui mais il pensa en fait que ce n'était que pour son travail et pas autre chose (il a enfin accepté le fait qu'il en est amoureux). Kakashi l'accompagna à l'université et le laissa. La journée se déroula sans problème. Les cours finirent vers 19h30. Iruka attendit Kakashi sous le porche de l'université car il pleuvait. Il repéra Kakashi qui se garait et se précipita vers lui. Quand tout à coup, un homme avec des lunettes et les cheveux blonds presque blancs se jeta sur lui. Il lui colla un morceau de tissu avec du formol pour l'endormir (jaime bien ça ^^) et avant que Kakashi ne soit sur lui, il mit un couteau contre la gorge délicate du dauphin.

- Un pas de plus, , et il ne pourra plus jamais parler. lui déclara-t-il sans émotion dans la voix.

Kakashi s'arrêta à 3 mètres du ravisseur.

- Qui êtes vous? grogna-t-il plein de colère.

- Quelqu'un, mais pour vous je m'appellerai Kabuto.

- Lâchez-le.

- Je voudrais bien mais je ne peux pas. Ce serait mal vu par mon employeur si je le laissais en liberté.

- Qui ..." le gris ne pu continuer sa phrase qu'un géant apparu derrière le blond.

- Allons-y, on l'a récupéré alors partons.

Kabuto lui répondit alors qu'ils avaient le temps mais l'autre ne voulut rien savoir.

Celui-ci jeta Iruka sur son épaule comme s'il était un vulgaire paquet et parti. Kakashi essaya de le frapper mais le blond lui asséna un coup de pied dans le thorax.

- Désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas nous suivre et encore moins essayer de le récupérer.

Sur ces mots, il frappa encore Kakashi jusqu'à que celui-ci sombre dans l'inconscience. Après, il alla le porter à l'hôpital (c'est un joueur ce mec et sympa en plus ^^) et partit. Kakashi se réveilla et découvrit où il était. La mairesse et Ibiki se trouvaient à son chevet. Il les regarda et leur dit qu'Iruka avait été enlevé.

- Oui nous sommes au courant. Kakashi vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, vous avez fait de votre mieux. lui dit la maîressse.

- Vous savez où il est ?

Ibiki prit la parole :

-Asuma et Kurenai sont en train de chercher. Nous avons eu la description de celui qui vous a frappé par une infirmière. Un type comme lui est banal mais on le retrouvera certainement. En attendant rentrez chez vous M. Hatake.

Ils le laissèrent et Kakashi rentra chez lui. Il était anxieux. Que lui avaient-ils fait? Où était-il? Et d'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Tout à coup, il reçu un appel d'Asuma, un de ses collègues mais aussi ami.

- Allo Kakashi, on la retrouvé. Il est dans un entrepôt au Nord de la ville. On va y aller avec Kurenai. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui alors viens. En plus tu le connais un peu mieux que nous, s'il est choqué tu pourras l'aider.

- J'arrive.

Trente minutes après, Kakashi arriva au rendez-vous. Avec les autres, ils se concertèrent du regard et ils y allèrent (vous savez comme les séries TV à 2 balles avec des inspecteurs de police). Ils fouillèrent plusieurs salles et finalement tombèrent sur une grande salle où il y avait de grandes caisses. Iruka était adossé à l'une d'entre elles. Mais adossé d'une étrange façon. En regardant de plus près, il avait des poignards de plantés dans les paumes de ses mains. En voyant son joli dauphin ainsi, Kakashi avait envie de tuer ces hommes qui le faisaient souffrir.  
Le colosse de tout à l'heure se dirigea vers le brun et lui prit le visage violemment pour le voir. Il lui parla :

- Tu as une bien jolie gueule toi. Orochimaru a eu raison de nous dire que l'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait de toi.

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa de force.

Le brun se tortillait pour le repousser et lui mordit la langue. Le colosse se fâcha et le gifla très fortement et pour continuer, le fit souffrir en tournant les lames dans sa chair. Il lui arracha son T-shirt et allait continuer quand Kakashi pointa un flingue (qu'Asuma lui a passé) sur lui en disant:

-Arrête tout de suite. Sinon tu te la prends en pleine tête.

Le colosse se retourna vers lui et soupira. Kurenai lui attacha les menottes et Asuma téléphona à Ibiki. Kabuto fut rapidement retrouvé, jugé et condamné pour enlèvement. Iruka, lui, fut surpris de voir Kakashi le regarder comme la dernière merveille du monde et son étonnement fut plus grand encore quand Kakashi, après lui avoir libéré les mains, l'embrassa passionnément. Lui-même répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur, la même fièvre.  
Kakashi rompit le baiser à contre-coeur et le regarda avant de lui dire :

- J'étais si inquiet. Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal? Ils ne t'ont rien fait? Tu...

Il fut coupé par Iruka qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Lui aussi avait eu peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir le revoir et enfin lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka fut conduit à l'hôpital pour être soigné.

Et trois jours après, Orochimaru fut jugé et condamné à perpétuité pour enlèvement, séquestration, proxénétisme, détention de stupéfiants et plein d'autres objets d'inculpation. Iruka lui retourna chez ses parents. Et notre cher Kakashi se retrouva tout seul.

(vous me croyez si sadique? Bien sûr que non je suis un ange).

Quelques heures après le départ d'Iruka, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Tout tristounet, il ouvrit mais il fut heureux quand il vit Iruka.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Tu ne devrais pas être chez tes parents?

-Non pas avant de vous... euh... t'avoir remercié comme il se fallait. Tu m'as hébergé, logé, protégé et moi je t'aime. Et je voudrais...

Kakashi l'embrassa et referma la porte après l'avoir fait rentré. Il commença alors à glisser ses mains sous le pull du plus jeune. Caressant ses abdominos, Iruka commença à gémir sous les caresses du plus vieux (et oui, il en veut). Kakashi le déshabilla en peu de temps, pendant le parcours jusqu'à sa chambre et le poussa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui et commença et suçoter son lobe d'oreille, à lui mordiller le cou, les tétons. Puis il descendit plus bas, frixionnant le sexe raidi de son futur amant, le faisant gémir de plus en plus, de plaisir et de frustration. Puis tout à coup, il le happa et se mit à tourmenter Iruka avec sa langue qui jouait avec le gland de son amour. Il le faisait si bien que le dauphin fini par avoir son premier orgasme de la soirée. Kakashi, lui, pu enfin goûter son amour. Après qu'il eu avalé, il se redressa et tout en regardant Iruka, lécha consciencieusement deux de ses doigts. Puis, il en logea un en son amant. Celui-ci se crispa un peu mais Kakashi le détendit en massant son bas ventre. Puis il en plaça un deuxième et commença des mouvements afin de détendre l'anneau de chair. Puis, il les retira pour enfin s'unir à son amour, il le pénétra en douceur et resta un moment sans bouger car Iruka devait s'habituer à lui. Notre pauvre dauphin, lui, souffrait en silence. Le fait que Kakashi soit en lui était un bonheur mais la douleur qui en résultait lui faisait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi le remarqua et voulu s'en aller mais notre brunet ne le voulait pas. Il le rassura d'un mouvement de tête et Kakashi commença alors ses mouvements de va et vient. Tout doucement au début, tout en continuant son "massage" puis de plus en plus vite en vu du fait qu'Iruka ne ressentait plus de douleur mais une immense joie qu'il laisait échapper par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Quelques fois, Kakashi laissait lui aussi ses gémissements passer la barriere de ses lèvres mais il les contenait afin d'entendre ceux d'Iruka qui lui semblaient si doux.  
A la fin , les deux hommes s'écroulèrent fatigués, vidés. Kakashi enlaça tendrement Iruka et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lui demander.  
- Tu n'as pu mal ?

-Non ça passe et puis... ça prouve que ce qui s'est passé est réel.

-Dis-moi, ce n'était pas que pour un soir? Il y aura d'autres jours? demanda-t-il, inquiet d'un refus.

Le plus jeune rougit et lui déclara que s'il avait envie de lui, bien sûr il y aurait d'autres fois.

L'argenté le serra encore plus fort contre lui et lui dit que bien sûr, il l'aimait, et il lui proposa de rester chez lui. Iruka rougit de plus belle, le remercia et accepta.

Fin de l'histoire. Iruka a réussi ses examens, il est devenu professeur, il resta toute sa vie avec Kakashi. Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux.

fin

Voila, ceci était le premiere fic que j'avais écrit.

J'éspère qu'elle vous a plus.

Vous aurez bientôt les autres qui vont arriver.

Bien sûr il y a quelques modification entre mon blog et la version d'ici.

Merci d'avoir lu a bientôt.


End file.
